cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alestor
" |anthem = (Watashi wa Watashi no Michi wo Iku) |formationdate = 6/27/2009 |formationtime = 11:46:19 PM |allianceflag = Flag of the Global Order of Darkness.svg |alliance = Global Order of Darkness |forumurl = http://god.demonsdesire.org/ |seniority = 7/26/2011 |team = Blue |teamseniority = 11/5/09 |ruler = Locke |image_ruler = Azu_ruler.jpg |statisticsdate = July 27, 2011 |density = 18.47 |alliancerank = 36 |alliancecount = 103 |infra = |tech = - valign="top" align=center Last activity Days Inactive)|7/5/2011}} - colspan=2 align=center - colspan=2 align=center |landarea = 3,989.799 |environment = 4.50 |envnum = |rank = 2,842 |nationstrength = |efficiency = 75.88 |defcon = 1 |soldiers = 13,000 |soldiereff = 20,015 |casualties = 537,680 |attacking = 184,282 |defending = 353,398 |casualtyrank = 3,876 |totalpop = 73,711 |civilians = 60,711 |mode = War |modedate = 1/31/2011 |state = Peace |nuke = yes |number = 25 |slots = 5 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = - colspan=2 align=center }} Alestor is a sizeable, well developed, and ancient nation at days old with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Alestor work diligently to produce Silver and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Alestor to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Alestor allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Alestor. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Alestor will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Locke Locke started his career on Planet Bob on January 21, 2009, recruited off-site into an alliance named Meritokrati and later moved to Invicta as a result of a merge on April 1, 2009. Locke rerolled his nation of Alestor once, which was created on June 27, 2009. Not long after on October 29, 2009, he left his home at Invicta to join the SOS Brigade. Meritokrati First starting out in Meritokrati, he was asked to join by some friends and stayed with that alliance until the merge with Invicta at the end of March beginning of April 2009. While serving in Meritokrati, Locke held the position of Regent of Morale and Entertainment and was in charge of forum moderation as well as the general morale of the alliance. Though his stint was short and activity low, it taught Locke some of the basics of running his nation and partaking in an alliance and served as a valuable starting point. Invicta Locke joined Invicta during the merge on April 1, 2009. Locke held the jobs of Deputy Minister of Citizenship, Minister of Citizenship, and Chief of Staff. Citizenship is responsible for recruiting, admissions, general forum activity. This job is not unlike the one he held in Meritokrati, a good match for the start of his career. Locke was promoted to the full Minister of Citizenship as a result of the retirement of his superior and early mentor, Learz. It was not long before another superior, Sir Glen, also retired and left his position to Locke; Sir Glen was one of the people responsible for bringing Locke to Planet Bob in the first place, along with Nick and Timitz. As Chief of Staff, he was responsible for day to day running of the alliance in both foreign and internal affairs, and was third in command. Fighting with Invicta in the Karma War was Locke's first major engagement, quickly teaching him the ins and outs of the war system and making him aware of the machinations of the world at large; it was the catalyst that drove him to love foreign affairs, spend time with other alliances, and work harder in his own alliance, moving up the ladder of government positions. Locke spent his tenure in Invicta in internally-oriented jobs, however he spent most of his time doing foreign affairs work: from frequenting the OWF, to being a diplomat to numerous alliances, to writing treaties, such as the Space Horses with Laser Eye Beams Pact with the Imperial Assault Alliance, an that was later canceled in his absence. He was the primary foreign face of the alliance, as most other Invicta government and members prefered to frequent their own forums. SOS Brigade On October 29, 2009, Locke resigned from his position as Chief of Staff in Invicta and applied to the SOS Brigade. Though Invicta had long been his home, other duties called for a less active and more laid back role in his alliance, something he knew he could never do in Invicta. Though he immediately sought a government position, the SOS Brigade on a whole was less demanding and less involved in world politics, allowing him to still satisfy his conscience while not becoming swamped with work. He first served under the title of Loli in a Bag, a deputy of recruitment, though did little actual recruiting and focused mostly on FA, his true passion. On January 3, 2010, Locke was promoted to ESPer and Mysterious Transfer Student, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, to reflect the focus of his work. He goes by the pseudonym Azu-nyan inside the alliance. On February 11, 2010, SOS declared war on Hydra as part of the TOP-C&G War in defense of SOS 's protectors, the International. Locke authored the announcement and participated in the blitz, his first since Karma. NEAT declared on the same night in support of SOS and helped them cover more enemy nations, who outnumbered SOS . Locke targeted three Hydra nations in the initial assault: Tiger Nation, Avolon, and Fezlandia. The war has ended with a victory for the SOS Brigade, issuing terms of white peace to Hydra, announced here. Foreign Affairs While in the SOS Brigade, Locke has authored several treaties, such as: *Yuki Plays Too Much Tetris or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Korobeiniki, an with Tetris *German Catgirl Accords, a with Michael von Preußen *The alternate text of the Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade with the RIA *I Went To Akihabara To Find Anarchists And All I Got Was This Stupid Flag, an with the LSF *I Went To Akihabara Again, Searching For Anarchists And I Got Another Of Those Stupid Flags, an upgrade to the previous treaty with the LSF *Lolicat In A Box Accords, an with Invicta *Haruhi in a Hijab Accords, an with the Jamahiriya *A Tale of Two Gods, an with the Global Order of Darkness Locke has also put the pen to several announcements, such as the aforementioned declaration of war. He also played a part in the United Earth Directorate leadership crisis, posting an announcement throwing in his support to the new government as satire of Roofus and King Death II's lackluster performance in the position. This action emboldened members of UED to make their own stand and take control of the alliance, though they later disbanded due to inactivity. Locke has also made and posted several announcements in the name of the SOS Brigade. The first such announcement was a cancellation of SOS 's with ADI for lack of communication, as well as a general government update. The second announcement was another general update for the world population, featuring a government update, notice of closure of certain inactive embassies, as well as an open floor for questions and answers. Hiatus As of March 2010, Locke was rendered incapable of actively maintaining his nation and was forced to temporarily retire from active Bobian life. Though he plans to return, for now he can manage little more than to keep his nation alive. However, during July Locke has managed to pick up some semblance of activity both publicly and privately, returning to both nation management and forum activity, though still but a shadow of his former activity. Nuclear Power On September 4, 2010, Locke entered the nuclear arms race, purchasing a Manhattan Project and Alestor's first nuclear weapon. Though Alestor had long been capable of supporting a nuclear program, Locke's inactivity gave little reason to further Alestor's military power, focusing on economic growth instead, however, Locke finally succumbed to the urge to become a nuclear power, and when asked what prompted the change of mind replied "well, I basically just said to myself, why the hell not?" Though, as a consequence of inactivity, Alestor's technological development is comparatively lower to other nations of similar size and strength, this development puts Locke one step closer to getting Alestor into shape for the next global conflict. A small celebration of the event can be found here. Return Though Locke had issues in getting consistent enough access for active service, a gaping hole in the SOS government prompted him to offer his services once again, filling in as Battle Maid, a deputy of Foreign Affairs. On October 23, 2010, Locke was promoted back to ESPer and Mysterious Transfer Student to serve as for the alliance upon the departure of his predecessor, michaeru, to the New Sakura Order. On November 19, 2010, Locke finally returned to full ruling status and began to resume many of his activities and responsibilities on Planet Bob. Alliance Crisis On September 10, 2010, Arrnea announced that members of the Brigade had been conspiring to remove him from government, despite earlier assurances that no such talks had occurred. Three members were stripped of their government position as a result of this. However, the group in support of such motion was not hindered and soon moved for a formal impeachment motion, complete with the approval of the entire Senior Staff, all of which who identified with the two Senior Staff that had previously been removed. Members in support of this had varying levels of participation and knowledge, but when they failed to change the minds of anyone in the alliance not already on their side, they left in mass resignation to form the New Sakura Order. After a short time, logs came to light implicating both those known and unknown to have far more knowledge than they let on of the full extent of the plot, and those who trespassed most egregiously were promptly banned from the alliance forums, most of which later had the ban reversed. More details on the plot were later posted by Arrnea on the OWF, entitled Diary of a Sundered Realm ( Tenka Wakeme no Nikki). Though Locke had suspected such elements may have had it in their minds to make these moves, for lack of proof and consistent access he could do little to counteract them, but he still contributed where and how he could to keep the alliance moving forward. After the initial removal, before the impeachment motion, Locke was promoted to Battle Maid after previously stepping down from his role as ESPer and Mysterious Transfer Student for inactivity. However, not long after this michaeru, then holding the spot Locke once had, resigned from the alliance and was subsequently banned for his involvement in the plot, leaving a spot for Locke to step into. In less than a month, Locke had returned to full activity and sought to move the alliance forward, even through trying times. Alliance Anniversary On October 29, 2010, Locke celebrated his first year as a member of SOS , an honor only three other members shared in at the time. A national celebration and holiday were declared in Alestor, and members and friends of the alliance were invited to celebrate. Rogue Attacks On January 12, 2011, Micheal Malone of declared war on Alestor in a rogue action, wearing the AA of Orion, his past alliance during the Karma War. This is the best explanation Alestorian analysts have to offer for his target choice at the moment, as Orion was Invicta's target during the war. It is especially puzzling as Locke's actions were the prime force in attempting to defuse a war between SOS and SLCB, the Stickmen ally of Malone's most recent alliance, iFOK, and his actions were generally looked well upon by the SLCB membership. On January 15, 2011, Locke was also attacked by metallica5000 (known as Anarch) of . Anarch announced his intentions to the world of his attack, though made no mention of Alestor, focusing on other targets. Unlike Malone, Anarch intended to cease ruling his nation at the end of hostilities and also made full use of his nuclear arsenal, marking Alestor's first nuclear exchange. By the conclusion of hostilities (January 19 and 23 respectively), Alestor had received 5 nuclear weapons and lost more than 500 tech and 3000 infra. As the PB-NpO War has started during these fights, Locke sent his nation into peace mode to prevent redeclarations and to put his nation back into shape for the coming war. Malone was released early by mutual agreement, and Anarch was released at the conclusion of the war, though he still remains at war with the New Pacific Order for his actions. Another rogue, Frostfirefox of (known as Youmu) attacked Alestor on February 8, 2011. Unlike the past two rogues, this one was unprepared and handled shortly. Two Year Anniversary On January 21, 2011, Locke celebrated his second year as a ruler on Planet Bob. A topic on the OWF was made to mark the occasion, in which Locke named some of the people most involved in his years of rulership. History Awards Awards and Medals · · · · · · · · · ;From Invicta: *'Star of Invicta': Medal of Honour awarded during this ceremony after Invicta withdrew from the Karma War *'Warrior of Invicta': A ribbon for 5 wars fought in the name of Invicta *'Karma Service (No Nuke)': Awarded to those who served in the Karma War and never entered into a nuclear conflict *'Distinguished Service': A ribbon awarded by government to virtuous members who go above and beyond the call of duty *'Invicta 6 Months': Granted for being in Invicta for 6 months *'Government': Any member who has been appointed to serve as a government official for Invicta at any time *'DH-NPO War Aid': Given in this ceremony for aiding Invicta after the DH-NPO War ;From the SOS Brigade: *'Operation Hercules': Awarded for serving against Hydra during the Bipolar War *'SOS Manhattan Holder': Ribbon awarded to SOS Brigade nations who have developed the Manhattan Project Wonder *'Anti-Rogue Award': Awarded thrice, see Rogue Attack for details *'Ate a Nuke': Took 11 nukes in defense of the alliance *'Ate Five Nukes': 5 nukes eaten *'Ate Ten Nukes': 10 nukes eaten *'RIA Solidarity Ribbon': Ribbon awarded to SOS Brigade nations who participated in the RIA aidfall *'Length of Service: 1.5 Years': For a year and a half of service to the Brigade *'Order of Itsuki': Awarded twice, once for general service in the area of foreign affairs, again for exemplary service to the alliance *'Order of Yuki': For Achievement in Defense ;From Tetris: *'Award for Diplomatic Excellence': Awarded for outstanding diplomacy to Tetris Flag Gallery File:Azuflag.svg|Official Flag of Alestor File:Azu Flag Textured.png|Textured Flag File:Flag of the New Azu Order.svg|NPO-themed Flag File:Dina-gor.svg|Official Seal of Alestor SOS Info Category:User:Azu-nyan